Everyone But Her
by Suga Bay Bee
Summary: Mina is feeling like everyone has someone but her and that all her friends are slowly moving away from her. Will she find her prince too?
1. Depressing Weather

Everyone but her   
  
Sailor Moon, and all of its characters, belongs to Takeuchi Naoko. So I'm just borrowing some of   
them for my story. The characters that I make up however are mine.   
  
This story is about Mina, Sailor Venus. I hate how she is neglected allot of the times and   
decided that I would write my first fanfic based on her.   
Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so if it sucks then sorry.   
Ok enough of me, here's the story.   
  
'Why?' The blond thought as she tried to stumble home through the rainstorm.   
She was so soaked that her long hair and school uniform plastered against her face and body,   
and the big red bow that normally kept her golden locks back, hung limply from the weight of the   
rain. Her skin was numb from the chill of the cold winter air but she paid no attention to that.   
Instead she continued her way blindly through the streets fighting her way through sheets of rain.   
She didn't even know where she was anymore.   
Mina looked up and spotted an elder oak tree and she took refuge there, hoping to sort   
out her thoughts. But even as she slumped against the rough surface of the trunk she knew that   
her thoughts would continue to run free, far from grasp.   
So instead of trying to think she gave into her feelings. Those would not elude her, but she   
wished with all her heart that they would. For as soon as she dropped her defences, hurt and   
pure sadness washed over her like a charging bull waiting for no obstacles. And if it found   
one, it blasted its way right through them.   
Knees drawn up to cover her chilled face, she started to sob wildly, no control in sight. Her   
slender body shook with the power of the tears and if she had cared, she would have feared that   
her body would collapse.   
The storm was getting wilder and lightning streaked across the sky, accompanied by the   
loudest thunder Mina had ever heard.   
'Lita would have been proud.' The thought made her feel a little better and she almost chuckled   
to herself when the sadness bull broke its way through once more. But just as she was going to   
lower her head back to her knees again a bolt of lightning struck the top branch of the oak   
behind her.   
For one whole second she thought that she had died. All she could see was a blinding white   
light and instantly she ran from it. She kept running even after she had regained her sight,   
and she had to fight not to trip in the puddles around her.   
Finally her heart calmed down to its normal rate. Mina slowed down to a normal pace, staring   
at her feet, fighting the whole time to keep conscious.   
Suddenly she sensed someone nearby and her head shot up to peer through the now darkening   
sky. All that she could make out was a dark form slowly walking towards her. Fear kept her   
feet where they were; she was helpless against the stranger.   
The form silently crept closer until she could make out some features. The shadow had light   
brown hair that fell slightly into its face and soft pale blue eyes. She could now tell it was a   
'he' and soon she recognised the shadow.   
"Luke?" She asked, her voice could barely be heard.   
But all the past events caught up to her and she couldn't deal with them any more. She couldn't   
fight the force that wanted her unconscious any longer, and before the teen in front of her could   
answer, Mina feinted, and fell to the street.   
  
Hey me again. How'd you like it? If you would like to tell me what you thought about it, and   
don't want everyone to see it in the review thing, then you can email me at:   
skumpy_108@hotmail.com   
Again thanks for reading and if you liked it and would like more, I will continue writing it if   
enough people like it.


	2. Party Plans

Everyone but her   
~Chapter 2~   
  
Sailor Moon, and all of its characters, belongs to Takeuchi Naoko. So I'm just borrowing   
some of them for my story. The characters that I make up however are mine.   
  
Hey I'm back and I want to thank all the people who reviewed telling me to continue this   
story. This chapter will hopefully answer some of the questions that you have been asking.   
  
  
~Two Weeks Earlier~   
  
"You are all going to be there right?" Mina asked, her voice trying to hide the   
excitement underneath. She playfully put on her best puppy face and used it against her   
three best friends. They all laughed and one with meatball shaped blond hair almost fell   
off of her stool.   
"Man Serena you are such a klutz. You can't even stay on a stool without hitting   
the floor." The one with raven hair and violet eyes pointed out.   
Serena looked over to the 'raven haired' girl and bellowed, "I CAN TOO STAY   
ON MY STOOL, RAYE!" And with that the two started their famous tong war.   
The third girl, with brunette hair tied back from clear jade eyes, turned back to   
Mina and chuckled; "Of course we'll be there. What kind of friends would we be if we   
missed your birthday? It's on the 27 of October right?"   
Mina's cheeks turned bright red and fury entered her gentile azure eyes. The   
brunette saw the look and quickly said, "Hey I'm just joking. We all know your birthday   
is on October 22."   
"LITA!" Mina grabbed a napkin in front of her and she started to chase Lita   
around the Crown cafe while Serena and Raye were still going at their war.   
  
Finally they were calm and ordering their food from the arcade employee,   
Andrew.   
Deciding it was best, the four girls let Serena order first, not wanting to hear her   
complain a minute longer about being hungry.   
"I want a cheeseburger, oh make that a triple cheeseburger with lots of fries,   
umm... extra large shake, and don't forget to make that a chocolate shake!"   
"Don't worry Serena I won't." Andrew assured her.   
She smiled and continued, "Two hotdogs and...."   
Mina sighed, 'looks like it's going to be a while' She thought to   
herself, 'How can that girl eat so much?'   
Her gaze wandered over the crowd of people who had gathered to hear the   
impossibly large order. Her eyes stopped on a boy her age with light brown hair and pale   
blue eyes. He was sitting at the table across from her booth, staring at the menu. His   
gaze seemed to be of confusion.   
Worried, Mina got up and strolled over to him.   
"Is everything ok?" She asked casually.   
He looked at her slightly before he went back to looking at the   
menu. She had caught the look of confusion waver within his eyes. So she tried again,   
only using the talent that she learned from living in England.   
"Can you speak Japanese?" She asked in English.   
Surprised the boy's head shot up at her and he grumbled, "No."   
"Oh so you can't read the menu then can you?"   
"No"   
"Would you like some help?"   
"No."   
She was taken back. That was not   
the answer that she had thought she would get.   
Mina pondered over why he wouldn't want help when she was so willing to give   
it.   
The boy looked back at her and demanded harshly, "What do you want?"   
"To help." She replied.   
"I don't want any. Go away."   
"No."   
"Why?"   
"I won't leave until I know your name."   
"Luke Vranding. Now will you go   
away?"   
"Fine and by the way, my name is Mina Aino." She informed him as she strode   
back over to her booth.   
'What a rude person.' She thought. 'I hope I never see him again.'   
A couple of minutes later she wondered, 'If I never want to see him again   
then why did I want to know his name so badly?'   
  
Piles of confetti bags fell to the floor from the rack of the store shelf. Scrambling   
to gather them all back up before anybody noticed, Mina laughed in embarrassment.   
"I can be as clumsy as Serena sometimes," She whispered to herself.   
She had finally put them all back and started to head around the corner.   
But out of thin air came a blue haired girl and Mina fell back in surprise. She knocked   
into the display and again confetti fell all around her.   
The blue haired girl gasped, "Oh Mina I'm so sorry, are you ok?"   
"Yeah Ames I'm fine but the confetti doesn't seem to be as lucky."   
"Oh don't worry I'll help," Amy told her as she kneeled down and   
gathered up the little plastic bags. She and Mina placed them back together and sighed.   
Amy helped Mina up and told her softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the   
arcade with you guys."   
"It's ok Amy. I'm glad that you finally had time to go on a date with Greg. But   
your still going to come to my birthday right?" Mina asked.   
Amy smiled brightly, "Of course Mina. I wouldn't miss it for anything. Oh...   
Wait it's on October 22nd right?"   
Mina nodded.   
Amy frowned, "Oh no. Greg and I were supposed to study together then."   
Mina became upset. She wanted all of her friends to come to   
celebrate and have a great time. If even one of them couldn't make it, it just wouldn't be   
the same. But the more there was the better it would be... She got an idea.   
"Bring him to my birthday."   
Amy didn't look sure. "I'm not sure he would come. He's very shy."   
"Please Ames, please!" Mina pleaded. She used her best puppy-   
dog-eyes-face.   
Amy couldn't resist and soon she agreed to bring him. They both walked out of   
the store, Mina telling Amy of all her party plans and Amy listening intently to every   
word she said.   
  
Well I'm sorry that this wasn't too exciting but I'm getting there. So stay tuned   
and hopefully my next chapter will be better. 


	3. The party

Everyone but her  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Sailor Moon, and all of its characters, belongs to Takeuchi Naoko. So I'm just borrowing some of them for my story. The characters that I make up however are mine.  
  
Me again. I finally figured out how I was going to do this chapter, sorry it took me so long. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
~The day of the Party & The Day of the Storm~  
  
~Morning~  
  
The sun peeked out from behind stubborn rain clouds, bringing a smile to Mina's face. With it, the sun brought a hope that it might just be sunny for a chance. But it was October and one never could guess the weather. For the weather casters had been forecasting a storm for the day for weeks now.  
  
But still, if there was sun there was hope.  
  
She lazily walked down the street, glancing at the shops around her, wishing she had some spending money left over from her party plans. Dresses in amazing colours rubbed that fact in harshly, till she just had to turn away, or risk going in to try them all on.  
  
She didn't think that she would end up running into a brown haired boy. All week she had kept an eye out for him, hoping to at least catch a glance. But two weeks had past and there hadn't been a sign of him. Funny she should happen to run into him on her way home from picking up some supplies for her party.  
  
She walked right up to him and said, "hey Luke." She smiled the whole time.  
  
Glancing up from the magazine he had been reading, he registered who was talking to him. Sighing in annoyance he replied, "oh it's you again. What do you want now?"  
  
Offended but not wanting him to affect her on her birthday she answered, "Well it's my birthday today, and I'm having a party."  
  
"Good for you." He started to walk away.  
  
Stepping in front of him and pretending she hadn't heard him she continued, "and since you're new, I thought that you should come to get to know some people."  
  
He just snorted and tried to get around her.  
  
'The direct approach isn't working,' she thought, 'guess I've got to put on the charm.'  
  
"I looked for you all week to invite you, but couldn't find you," she smiled sweetly and added in a voice that matched the smile, "Where were you?"  
  
"I had stuff to do that kept me busy. Unlike you who have all the time on your hands to throw some girly party where you try to entice some male victim to tell you how pretty you are. Now I have to be going."  
  
'Ouch that hurt. The charm usually never fails.'  
  
He walked off and she let him, to hurt to care anymore. Tears filled her vision and she sniffed quietly to herself. Shaking her head, she wondered why he affected her so badly.  
  
Numbly she starting her own way down the street.  
  
It wasn't till she got to the door when she realized that within his cruel words, he had called her pretty. The thought cheered her up immensely, and she stepped inside.  
  
~Evening~  
  
She couldn't think it was so loud. You wouldn't believe that there were only nine people, including herself, in the room. But with them all chatting together trying to talk over the noise, it just got worse.  
  
Since Mina had made Amy invite Greg, she had to let all her other friends bring their boyfriends too.  
  
Lita and Ken were happily talking about Lita's new invention in cooking. They were so right for each other that it was hard to believe that they were only best friends for the longest time. But that all ended when Ken finally confessed his feelings for her.  
  
The same went for Chad and Ray. She had been furiously sweeping and shouting out orders to him when all of a sudden he walked up to her and took her into his arms. Well you can bet that the cleaning didn't get done that day.  
  
Greg had always had a thing for Amy. He had admitted that much to Serena when they first met, and it took a lot of convincing from her to get the two of them together. But now that they were, you could tell that they were truly happy. If only they had something better to talk about at her party than biophysics.  
  
As for Serena and Darien, everyone knew that they had been destined to be together, it was etched upon the stars. Even though they had once been enemies, one they learned their past, they finally gave in to their feelings for one another. And judging from all the snuggling going on at their corner, they were glad that they had.  
  
But even though her friends were so happy, Mina couldn't help but feel a little left out and lonely. Watching them lean their heads back against their boyfriend's backs and seeing the none stop smiling, she wished that she could have the same. But there was no one behind her spot, at the coffee table, for her to lean on.  
  
"Ok," she started brightly, "time for the presents." She got up and walked towards the 'present' table and gently picked up the pile of boxes and bags and brought them back to her spot.  
  
"Oh can't we have the cake first?" Serena asked, "I'm getting hungry."  
  
Mina giggled as she spread her skirt out around her and pointed to the presents saying, "If we eat the cake first, you might get chocolate marks all over the presents. This way I can put them away after opening them and then you can eat."  
  
Serena nodded and said, "Ooh open mine and Darien's first, pleese Mina. It's the pink one."  
  
"All right." She grabbed the pink coloured box and started to tear the paper off it. Careful not to wreck anything she uncovered a beautiful orange sundress.  
  
Thanking both Serena and Darien she continued with the rest.  
  
Mina cleaned off the last plate and picked up her presents to be put away, while the rest of the group listened to music and talked some more.  
  
She put the orange sundress away in the drawer with the new yellow sweater that Ray and Chad had given her. In her jewellery box there lay a new topaz ring from Lita and Ken, and a matching necklace from Amy and Greg.  
  
She made her way back to the group and noticed they had turned the music up louder. The music ran out clearly into the room and the couples were either dancing or swaying to the soft melody.  
  
Deciding that she didn't want to be bored, she walked over to Serena and Darien and tried to strike up a conversation, "Hey Serena, have you seen all those cool new rings on display at Molly's Mother's jewellery store. They are gorgeous. You should get Darien to by you one."  
  
But the other blond was to absorbed in sleeping in Darien's lap that Mina gave up. So instead she made her way around the room to find other means of conversation.  
  
After trying everyone to no avail she collapsed on the floor starting to feel depressed. She told herself it was because her friends hardly got anytime with their boyfriends, and they spent almost all the time with her.  
  
Still sitting on the floor she watched her friends as a new song started. It started as a slow melody, gently streaming out, and Mina just threw it off as another mushy love song till the singer could be heard.  
  
You keep foolin yourself  
  
Into believing what you want  
  
Mina looked around. The words seemed to be directed towards her, but as she looked at her friends they didn't seem to notice.  
  
But look around you  
  
Who is there?  
  
'I still have my friends.' She thought to herself. But inside she felt that she shouldn't have to remind herself of that.  
  
Your friends are too busy  
  
With the love of their own  
  
She stared at her friends but they still didn't seem to notice the look that had appeared upon her face. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
'How could this song make to much sense.'  
  
Can they hear you screaming  
  
To be heard?  
  
She got up off her spot, trying to hold back the tears. She made her way to were the rest of the group sat, laughing at some unknown joke. Standing by Lita and Ken she asked them what was funny. They didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Face it your  
  
Her face scrunched up as she fought back the tears.  
  
Alone  
  
The word struck at her and buried deep into her soul.  
  
Embrace it your  
  
Serena laughed as she wiped whip cream off Darien's nose. Darien happily let her.  
  
Alone  
  
Mina desperately tried to get their attention, trying to make the song go away. She stood up on the table and yelled, "I'm gonna fall!"  
  
No one to hold you up  
  
She waited ten seconds before she deliberately fell off the wooden surface and landed hard on the floor.  
  
No one to hold you up  
  
No one looked up  
  
Alone  
  
Mina shook her head, not believing what was happening. She concluded that they just couldn't hear her over the music. The thought didn't help, she still felt her heart squeeze in agony. But she fought the feeling down.  
  
You can deny it  
  
"Didn't you hear me fall," she asked Ray.  
  
This pain you feel  
  
Ray glanced at her as if just realizing she was there, "No I'm sorry." She turned away from Mina back to Chad.  
  
But you feel like crying  
  
Mina unconsciously bit her lip to keep herself from letting the tears flow and she cried out from the pain of her teeth cutting into her flesh.  
  
Can they hear?  
  
They continued their happy chatter, not noticing the cry.  
  
Face it your  
  
One silent tear escaped its cage, and slowly trickled down the side of her face.  
  
Alone  
  
Another joined it.  
  
Embrace it your  
  
She backed away from the happy couples.  
  
Alone  
  
She kept going till she felt the door at her back.  
  
No one to hold you up  
  
Amy sighed as she leaned her head on Greg's shoulder.  
  
No one to hold you up  
  
Lita giggled as Ken kissed her fingertips gently.  
  
Alone  
  
Ray playfully hit Chad and he grabbed her hand, placing it in his. They leaned forward slightly till their lips met.  
  
But you feel like crying  
  
Serena had gone back to her nap in Darien's lap as he gracefully stroked her hair. He watched her sleep his eyes full of love.  
  
And you feel like crying  
  
Tears flowed freely now.  
  
You feel like crying  
  
Falling to the floor as lonely depression swept over her. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and ran outside to face the storm alone.  
  
Can they hear?  
  
  
  
Phew finally done. It was a bit better this time but it will get better. In case you didn't know this chapter tells what happened right before the first chapter, so that means that the next chapter will start where chapter one left off.  
  
Well I'm gonna go so that I can start on the next chapter, but only if people want me to continue. 


	4. Unexpectant Surroundings

Everyone But Her  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Sailor Moon, and all of its characters, belongs to Takeuchi Naoko. So I'm just borrowing some of them for my story. The characters that I make up however are mine.  
  
Sorry it took me forever to do this one. I got caught up in school till I thought that my head was gonna spin forever. But I finally got it out.  
  
Thank You again for the people who reviewed and hope you enjoy.  
  
Swirling darkness had started to fade to grey, and the grey faded to white, till Mina found that she could open her eyes. When she did she found that the light in the room pierced her seizing headache. Letting out a slight moan in pain she started to fall back into unconsciousness.  
  
There was a swift breeze of movement and the room darkened. She found she was able to open her eyes without pain, but she could not concentrate on anything. The walls swirled and blurred and the ceiling would not stay still for more than a second.  
  
She felt hands help support her as a cup was guided to her lips. To the voice's command she drank the substance within the cup and felt it slid smoothly down. As it reached her stomach she felt her headache lessen with each passing second.  
  
She was now aware of an intense heat that consumed her body. It made her sweat till she just wanted to go back to sleep. As she closed her eyes she thought that she saw two light worried blue eyes, but thought it might be an hallucination. So she plunged back into the grey till she hit the black, and the heat was forgotten.  
  
"Buzz" 'What is that?' Mina wondered as she was brought up from her dreamless slumber. Opening one eye she saw blue walls.  
  
'Funny,' she thought, 'I don't have blue walls in my apartment.' She tried to sit up, but as all her joints and muscles protested she lay back down. Settling into the blankets she stared at the door that was in front of the bed. She couldn't recognize the room.  
  
The doorknob turned slightly as the door opened. Coming from the hall beyond were smells of pancakes, coffee and syrup. She would have savoured the smell if she hadn't been so nervous about who might be entering the room.  
  
She was surprised to see that the young man entering was Luke. He took one look at her before he walked over and set a tray down on a small oak desk beside the bed. The tray contained pancakes topped with syrup and a cup of coffee, along with a cup of milk and sugar.  
  
She looked at Luke in bewilderment. She couldn't think of any possibility of her being here unless...  
  
"YOU PERVE!" She threw the glass of coffee at him suddenly.  
  
He dodged the flying cup and let it hit the wall behind him. Looking amazed at the hot coffee that now ran down his blue walls, he snarled.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking?" She continued, "What did we do?"  
  
He turned his gaze away from the cup till he looked at her. "We did nothing," he snarled at her. Then he calmed down and said, "When I went for a walk last night, I met up with you and you passed out on me. Not knowing anything about you except your name I had no choice but to bring you here. I ended up tending to you through a fever that you ridiculously let yourself get, and I am not even getting any thanks for it."  
  
She gapped at him. Luke had taken care of her? No way. But apparently he had. "Why didn't you take me to a hospital?" She asked.  
  
He blanked a bit then turned and pretended to be worried about the coffee stain. "You didn't look like you needed to go to the hospital. It wasn't that bad."  
  
There was something he wasn't telling her. From the way he looked when she mentioned the hospital, something had to bothering him. But she didn't press further because she knew he wouldn't tell her now anyway.  
  
She fidgeted with her fingers and muttered, "Thank you for taking care of me Luke."  
  
"Gee now I feel honoured." He replied, "The queen of the flying cups has thanked me."  
  
She was about to respond when he left and shut the door. So instead she busied herself with eating the now cool pancakes.  
  
  
  
Well that's all I have got so far, sorry it is sooo short. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. 


End file.
